


Oldest Trick in the Book

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/F, Leap for Prompts 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-26
Updated: 2009-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot girl, scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oldest Trick in the Book

Z loved scary movies. In the beginning, sneaking into theaters with Jack was just a way to hide from the authorities for a few hours, rest in the dark in comfy chairs, warm or cool as the situation required, and snack on food people forgot.

But after awhile they started sneaking in for themselves, for fun. Z sort of liked slasher movies, something that Jack made fun of her for. It wasn't realistic, after all, and there were things, real things, a lot scarier than guys in masks. But Z liked knowing she was smarter and more adapted for survival than any of the idiots in those movies.

"Why don't they ever think to lock a door behind them?" asked Z, nonplussed, watching the cute and busty heroine duck into the kitchen in an attempt to arm herself.

Syd snuggled a little deeper into Z's side, not answering. Z had not been entirely surprised to learn that Syd was still girly enough that she found horror movies actually scary. She was mostly just amused. Syd, who had stared almost certain death in the face before and had kicked it out of the way with her cute little pink boots, was now whimpering into Z's shoulder and watching the screen through her fingers.

"You're such a little girl," Z mocked fondly. Not that she minded or anything. Syd's girliness was cute sometimes, and downright beneficial other times. Z had learned this watching Jack. It was the oldest trick in the book, tried and true: hot girl plus scary movie equaled lots of clinging in the dark.

Z curled her fingers around Syd's opposite arm, enjoying the warmth of the other girl's back through the uniform. Syd, on the other hand, was not so easily placated. "That is a lot of blood," she said. "Seriously, ew."

"You picked it," Z defended. Syd had thought the slasher would be less scary than the zombie apocalypse. Z was mostly okay with it, if not a little bit squeamish. There was a lot of blood.

"Is that his _arm_?"

"No, it can't be, it's... oh my God."

"Ew. Ew. Ew!"

"I don't think— holy crap!" Suddenly Z found herself burying her face in Syd's shoulder to avoid looking at the screen, Syd's hand wrapped protectively around her ribs. She was about to ask if it was over, when she found Syd shaking. If Z was freaked out, poor Syd must've been petrified. She sat up, intent to turn off the movie, but found Syd was laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You're such a _girl_, Z. Anyone shows blood, you freak out and start grabbing me." She grinned. "Not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Wait. I... you..." Z suddenly started piecing things together. "You _planned_ this?"

Syd shrugged with ruthless cheer. "C'mon, hot girl, scary movie... it's the oldest trick in the book."


End file.
